<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truck Bed Picnic by Are_Words_Enough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517193">Truck Bed Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough'>Are_Words_Enough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miles To Go [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are diverted by a sudden impulse by Liam. Though a small diversion, it's a welcome one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miles To Go [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truck Bed Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo leaned against his truck as gas flowed into the tank. The little display on the pump had people yammering on about something he couldn’t care less about. He looked inside the truck and he could see Nolan up and awake in the back seat, but not Liam who he’d been napping on for the last half hour of the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo cracked the driver door and got Brett’s attention, “Where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he wanted to get some stuff.” Brett shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo closed the door and went back to check the gas pump which was going pretty slow. He watched as Brett moved into the back seat and took the spot Liam had left. Nolan curled up against him, presumably settling back into a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another minute, there was a thunk as the gas stopped flowing. He put the handle of the pump back in its holster and the voices on the screen stopped. He cancelled the receipt and climbed back into the driver’s seat, but there was still no Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he could see him coming out of the gas station with three bags. Theo wondered what could possibly be in bags that full. As Liam climbed into the passenger seat he got a peek which let him know it was all kinds of snacks and several different bottles of drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all that?” Theo eyed the bags with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picnic.” Liam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picnic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured we could pull over somewhere and eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat...” Nolan sat up rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll look for a spot.” Theo started up the truck and pulled out of the gas station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you get?” Brett leaned over Liam’s shoulder from the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam tried to block the view of the bags in the floor, “It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett rolled his eyes and sat back, Nolan leaning against him again, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo drove for a while before he found a spot that looked like they might be able to pull out of the view of the main road. He didn’t want Liam’s picnic interrupted by unwanted attention from a state trooper. He carefully pulled past some trees and into a clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett and Nolan got out of the backseat first, Nolan stretching once he was on solid ground. They fished the blankets out of the back seat and spread them out in the bed of the truck with Theo’s help. Liam waited for them all to climb into the back before he brought around his bags and carefully put them in the middle, the others watching him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, these are all of my favorite drinks.” Liam untied one of the bags and revealed several individual bottles of soda, juice, and flavored milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this one?” Nolan poked one of the other bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite snacks.” Liam pulled back the bag and different chips and candies spilled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me there’s some real food in this one?” Theo eyed the last bag with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried.” Liam shrugged before opening it to reveal pre-packaged sandwiches, a couple boxes of taquitos, and wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo chuckled and Liam looked relieved when Theo reached over and ruffled his hair. Nolan was eying the food hesitant to be the first to go ahead and grab something. Brett had no such qualms and grabbed one of the bags of chips and a bottle of blue soda. Now that he had unspoken permission, Nolan snatched up one of the sandwiches and a bottle of strawberry milk. Theo grabbed the wings and a bottle of juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you guys don’t mind sharing. I wanted everyone to be able to try things.” Liam said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this soda don’t you?” Brett could see Liam staring at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Liam said completely unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Brett screwed the cap back on and dropped it into Liam’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...” Liam looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went through the various items, and to Liam’s credit were actually passing them around and trying different things. After most of the ‘real’ food was gone they put the leftover bottles and snacks back into a bag for random road munchies. The garbage was sorted into the other two bags and tucked back inside the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they lay in the bed of the truck letting their food settle. Theo was leaning against Brett, who had Nolan resting in his lap. Liam was curled up with his head on Nolan’s chest. It was a warmer day than most that winter, so the air was more cool than cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, that was actually kind of cool, Li." Brett put an arm around Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grinned, "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even know they made strawberry milk." Nolan's fingers played with the tips of Liam's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't know what that tastes like." Theo snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan blushed, "Sorry, it was really good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fine, you know he's just messing with you." Brett squeezed Theo closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruining all my fun." Theo mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett turned and used his nose to nudge Theo's so they were face to face. He leaned in, catching Theo's lips with a kiss before lightly nipping at his bottom lip. Brett grinned at Theo as he leaned back against the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh uh. I don't think so." Theo grabbed Brett's cheek and pulled him into another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it lasted much longer than a moment. Their lips quickly tender from grazing teeth and Theo's aggressiveness. Theo pulled back with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan was staring up at them from Brett's lap and even Liam had shifted to get a better view. Nolan reached up and his fingertips just barely touched Brett and Theo's chins. He feebly tried to pull their mouths back together and Liam chuckled at the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Nolan pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you hadn't drank all the strawberry milk..." Theo lifted his chin just out of Nolan's grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Liam added to Nolan's request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better give them what they want..." Brett shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how will he ever learn--" Theo's words were cut off by Brett stealing his lips for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they made a show of it. Their motions were drawn out and exaggerated for Liam and Nolan's benefit. Ending with Brett tugging a little less than gently at Theo's lower lip with his teeth before letting go when they were both out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot..." Liam and Nolan said together, laughing at their accidental synchronization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, you got your show. Where's ours?" Theo raised his eyebrows at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett smirked, "Yeah, where's ours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Nolan looked at each other. Liam slid up to meet Nolan in Brett’s lap, their eyes still locked. Liam let his eyes stray for a moment to look up at their audience, trailing them slowly back to Nolan whose skin was already flush in anticipation of Liam’s next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Brett and Theo had been rough, Liam and Nolan were tender with each other. Lips meeting with gentle purpose, no teeth or biting involved. Hands pulling the other closer, bodies moving with a slow but intentional intensity. Liam lightly kissed Nolan’s cheek and then forehead to signal the end of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam settled back in against Nolan’s chest, “Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Brett chuckled, “Nolan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” he squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I am...” Theo eyed the snuggling pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam lifted his head to make sure Theo could see him roll his eyes, “You never are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s one of your favorite things about me.” Theo snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan was grinning up at Brett and Theo, a hand back in Liam’s hair, “Can we just snuggle for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett nudged Theo, “Works for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo shifted a bit, positioning himself so he could still lean into Brett’s chest while his other hand gently rubbed Nolan’s shoulder. A slight attempt to make up for his teasing. Nolan accepted it, offering him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’re safe to take a nap out here?” Brett looked around at their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo checked out the clearing. They were pretty secluded from the road. He figured it would probably take a lot of extra effort for anyone to stumble across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Yeah, we should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brett carefully lifted Nolan’s head out of his lap. Theo pulled away from him, still sitting up to watch what he was doing. Brett lifted himself over the side of the truck bed and went into the back seat grabbing the pillows they’d brought. He came back around, tossing the pillows to Theo and climbing over the tailgate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Theo set out the pillows near the back window Brett worked his way back to him, gently planting a kiss on Liam and then Nolan. He sprawled diagonally in the truck bed, Nolan sliding up against one side and Theo nestling in on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his fingers through the back of Theo’s hair, using it to pull the chimera’s head back so that he could get his last kiss. Theo cocked a grin back at him, enjoying the hint of aggressiveness. Brett got his kiss, but not without another playful bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam had already fallen asleep on Nolan, his soft breathing just shy of a snore was the telltale sign. Nolan rest his head in the crook of Brett’s arm, one hand still playing with Liam’s hair, the other resting on the inside of Brett’s leg. Theo had turned onto his side, head on Brett’s shoulder with his free arm reaching across him to hold onto Nolan’s bicep. Brett sighed contentedly, head resting on the pillows and arms wrapped around Nolan and Theo. He would be the last to fall asleep even though the nap was his suggestion, he just liked any chance for them to all be together like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes close, enjoying the feeling of the cool air gently sweeping across them and the way their scents mingled together. Theo twitched in his sleep, a sign that one of his nightmares might be coming, so Brett clutched him tightly. The pressure of his grip seemed to do the trick and Theo settled back down. After that, he finally let himself drift off, thinking of the next time they’d get to snuggle more comfortably at that night’s motel stop.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>